


Fear Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: As they drove down the long back country road, the only sounds filling the car were Sam's soft snores, and Dean's music playing softly, as not to disturb his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

fearmakes

Title: Fear Makes The Heart Grow Fonder  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Word Count: 4429  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Trust me. If you recognize it, it’s not mine.  
Author’s Note: This is my first shot at something with an actual plot, with a demon and everything, so it might be kinda…well, bad. I just Googled all my information, and I may have changed a little of it to fit my plot.   
  
Also, I have never been to Louisiana, let alone Thibodaux. 99.9% sure there’s no such thing as the Sunshine Motel, considering I made it up. The motto’s real though. I mean no offence to this town or anything, I just wanted a place that not a lot of people had heard of. And I thought it was spelled kool.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they drove down the long back country road, the only sounds filling the car were Sam’s soft snores, and Dean’s music playing softly, as not to disturb his brother. They had been driving for hours on end, at least 20 by now, alternating shifts so the other could sleep, stopping only for gas, a small lunch, and of course, to change drivers.  
  
20 hours in the hot heat of Louisiana. Their father had called again, told them there was something, a family, that needed seeing to in New York. Instead of letting his brother just leave the car again, Dean silently agreed with Sam’s unspoken request, taking the roads that would lead them away from the Empire State.  
  
His backside had hurt, but was now numb. He felt disgusting, like he needed a shower. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and glanced down to where Sam was curled up beside him.   
  
Almost three hours earlier, Sam had arranged himself in what Dean thought would be an uncomfortable position, but somehow Sam managed to drift off only minutes later, long legs bent like Dean thought no man’s legs should be.  
  
Another 40 minutes passed, the sun had set beyond the dark trees lining the horizon. The Impala was the only car on the road for miles, and Dean was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to find a motel to finally get a real night’s sleep at.  
  
Dean was tired. His eyelids were heavy, and it was soon becoming a chore to keep them open. “Come on, one motel, please.” More trees, more driving, more empty asphalt for more minutes than Dean could keep track off. Until, his headlights flashed on a large sign on the side of the road.  
  
 

**THIBODAUX  
Where Yesterday Welcomes Tomorrow**

  
  
Dean sighed in relief, and licked his dry lips as he continued the drive into the town. “If there’s no motels, this town won’t have a tomorrow.” He just drove along the main drag until he saw a decent looking motel, it’s VACANCY sign glowing in red neon against the street lights. Dean drove in, parking in the near empty lot. He got out, and decided to get their room first, before waking Sam. Swinging open the doors, he walked to the front desk.   
  
“Welcome to the Sunshine Motel. How can I help you?” the dark blonde clerk asked, voice bored and tired, his eyes reaching behind Dean to look at the car. “Is that a ’67?”  
  
Dean glanced back outside, as if he had forgot what he had driven there in. “Yep, that’s my baby. You know cars?”  
  
“Sure do,” he answered, seeming more awake now. “That’s a great car you’ve got there. Uh, do you know that guy?”  
  
Dean turned back around again, this time seeing Sam sitting on the hood, rubbing his eyes, looking around. “Goddamnit, can you excuse me for a moment?” Dean didn’t wait for a response before he ran outside.  
  
The clerk smiled to himself as he watched, and heard, the scene unfold outside the door.  
  
“Ow!” Sam yelled. “Calm down! Let go of me, Dean!”  
  
Dean had Sam’s wrist in one hand, and as he dragged him into the motel, hit his other arm several times. “You’ll scratch the paint! I told you: Don’t. Sit. On. My. Car.” He shook Sam once, and let his wrist go. “Now, as I was going to say earlier, I, we’d, like to rent a room, please. And before you ask, we’re brothers.”  
  
“So that’d be a double,” the clerk replied, a smile on his features. “How’s about room 13?”  
  
After they paid, and grabbed their bags out of the backseat, the two sluggishly made their way to their room, the one furthest away from the lobby.   
  
Sam kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag on the floor, and flopped onto one of the beds. “I don’t think he believed we’re related.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, and toed his shoes off by the door. “I’m taking a shower.”  
  
Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes once again. “Don’t use all the hot water!”  
  
Dean ignored his brother’s comment, and flicked on the lights to the small bathroom. He closed the door, locking it behind him. “I’ll use all the damn hot water if I friggin’ want to. I was the one driving, while you got to take a friggin’ nap…” He continued mumbling as he turned on the water.   
  
Out in the room, however, Sam was oblivious to his brother’s muttering. He had taken off his jeans and hoodie, and was laying on the covers in his boxers and t-shirt. Flipping through the channels on the television, trying to find something half-way decent to watch. He stopped on a music channel, the hip hop beats filling the room.   
  
The room was suddenly immersed in black. The television and the lights were out. Sam shot up on the bed. “Dean?”  
  
Dean was however, still enjoying his shower. That is until he realized he could no longer see his own hand in front of him. “Sam?” He shut off his shower. “Sam, damn it. I wasn’t gonna use all the hot water! Sam?” He stepped out, and grabbed a towel. Quickly drying himself off, he pulled on his boxers.  
  
Sam was still on the bed, not sure what had happened. He could still see the street lights shining in from the street outside. “Dean?” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, but before anything else could happen, cold fingers wrapped around his ankle. “Dean!” Sam stood up just as the hand yanked, and he was thrown to the ground, his face meeting the carpeted floor with a hard _thump_. As he clawed at the carpet, trying to grasp onto something, the hand began pulling. “Dean! Dean, help!”  
  
At the sound of his brother’s pleas, Dean unlocked and then threw open the door. Faced with more darkness, he stood frozen for a moment, not sure where Sam was. “Sam?”  
  
“Dean! Help!” Despite his kicking and clawing, Sam was still being dragged under the bed, by whoever, or whatever, was under there.  
  
Dean dropped to the floor, reaching his hands out to try and meet Sam’s. “Shit Sam, I can’t see you! Try and grab my hand.”  
  
The Winchesters groped in the darkness to find each other’s hands, until Dean caught hold of one of Sam’s wrists.   
  
“Pull Dean, please!” Sam was more than halfway under the bed, still trying to break free, but the hand had a steel grip on his ankle. “Dean!”  
  
Dean was pulling on both of Sam’s hands now, using all his strength to break his brother free. “I gotcha, just don’t…let…go!” On the final word, Dean pulled with everything he had, and was rewarded with Sam flying a couple of feet forward. Whatever it was, had let go of the youngest Winchester, and the lights were now back on. Dean crawled to his brother, pulling him onto his lap.   
  
Blood was leaking from scratches on Sam’s ankle, tears leaking silently down his face.  
  
“Sam? Sam, can you hear me?” Dean pulled him up even further and cradled Sam in his arms, much like he had when they were children. “I’ve got you now, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m right here. It won’t hurt you anymore…”  
  
Sam drifted off into sleep at the sound of Dean’s comforting words.  
  
======================================  
  
When Sam finally did wake, it was slowly. First, he realized he wasn’t in the Impala as he had been for hours the day before. He was in a bed. But where? And why was there a bandage on his ankle? All of his memories came flooding back at once; the hand under the bed, Dean holding on for dear life, Dean’s gentle words. Sam’s eyes once again filled his tears at the feeling of being dragged under the bed. He curled up, brought his knees to his chest, and finally realized there was another person in the bed with him. He glanced up, to see Dean asleep, sitting up against the headboard, television remote in hand. He had fallen asleep watching over his little brother.  
  
Sam uncurled slightly, and rested his head between Dean’s arm and his chest. Unable to get back to sleep, he closed his eyes and listening to the deep, slow breaths of his brother.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean asked from above him, waking up. “Hey, you okay?”  
  
Sam just nodded, then snuggled into Dean’s chest. “Thank you.”  
  
Dean reached down and ruffled Sam’s chestnut locks. “I’d never let you die, Sam. It’s my job to take care of you. Now go back to sleep, I’ll keep watch.”  
  
Sam rolled over to glance at the clock on the wall. “It’s almost noon. I don’t think there’s anything that needs to be watched.”  
  
“You never did get your shower. You take it, and I’ll go out and get us lunch.” Dean pushed himself up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. But before his feet could touch the floor, Sam grabbed his arm. “Yeah?”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
Dean smiled back, and let his feet drop. He stood up and took only a step before falling to the floor and out of Sam’s line of sight.   
  
“Dean!” Sam shot up and moved quickly to the edge of the bed. “Dean?” He was faced with Dean pushing himself up off the floor, feet entangled in a mass of denim. He tried to keep the laugh out of his voice as he asked, “You okay?”  
  
“Just peachy. Could’ve broken my neck.” Dean kicked Sam’s discarded jeans out of the way, then made his way into the bathroom, where his clothes still were. “Maybe you can pick up your clothes!”  
  
Sam just smiled, the previous night’s memories pushed out of his mind for the moment.  
  
======================================  
  
When Dean came back, Sam was sitting in the very middle of the bed, cross legged, hair still damp from his shower. “Hey Sam, you okay?”  
  
Sam only nodded, his eyes transfixed on the television.   
  
“Whatcha watching? Did ya score some porn?” Dean asked, dropping down onto the bed beside his brother. “Dude, the news? Bor-ing.”  
  
“Listen,” Sam commanded.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, but turned his attention to the television anyway.   
  
_“This morning, three children were discovered to be missing in and around the Thibodaux area. Three unrelated children, ages three, eight and 11, all boys. There were no signs of forced entry in the houses. No ransom demands of been made in any of the cases. Police have no leads, and according to sources, we should not be expecting any anytime soon._  
  
Sam shut off the television and turned to his brother. “Whatever got them might’ve been what was after me.”  
  
“Oh, come on Sam. Ages three, eight and 11. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not quite that age anymore. But thanks for playing. You’re consolation prize is a-”  
  
“22,” Sam interrupted softly.  
  
“Huh? 22?” Dean asked, already confused.  
  
“22. 3 plus 8 plus 11. Equals 22.”  
  
“3 plus 8 equals 11.”  
  
Sam nodded. “It’s a pattern. A demon probably. Collecting.”  
  
“I’ll check Dad’s notebook, you can check the net. But first, I did not wait in line for 25 minutes for nothing. Now eat.”  
  
They ate in silence, Sam still in the middle of the bed, Dean leaning back on the pillows he had slept on that night. When they were finished, they didn’t move. However, Sam had brought his knees up and was resting his head on them. Eyes boring holes through the floor, he unconsciously rubbed his bandaged ankle. Dean was watching Sam intently, and found himself feeling attracted to him in a way he never had before. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position for his tightening jeans.   
  
“Dean?” Sam asked, eyes still on the floor.  
  
“Yeah, Sam?” Dean asked, still moving around.   
  
“You’d protect me from anything, right?” Sam asked, finally bringing his eyes up to Dean’s.  
  
Dean nodded, then tried to smile. “If you needed me, I’d be there. No matter what.”  
  
“You love me?” Sam asked.  
  
“Oh, you know I do. Now stop being such a chick, and get the laptop. I gotta take a leak.” Dean hopped off the bed and walked as quickly as he could to the bathroom. As quietly and as quickly as he could, Dean got rid of his problem, biting his lip to prevent Sam's name from spilling from his mouth as he came. He washed his hands, and as he fixed himself in the mirror, he thought to himself, _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He shut off the water, and made his way back out. “Sam, where’s Dad’s notebook?”  
  
“The car I think,” Sam replied. “Same as the laptop. I’ll go get them.” Sam was off the bed in an instant, but Dean noticed Sam stuck his feet a lot further away from the bed than seemed normal.   
  
As Sam walked briskly across the parking lot to their car, he couldn’t help but feel someone was watching him. He picked up his pace, and when he got to the car, climbed in. He glanced around, but saw nobody suspicious. Only three other cars were in the parking lot. “Calm down, Sam. Nobody’s out there.” But after he grabbed the bag with the notebook and the laptop, he ran back to the room. Not saying anything, he simply threw the bag onto a bed, and rushed into the bathroom.   
  
Dean got up from his seat, and knocked on the door. “Sammy? Sammy, you okay?”  
  
Sam was desperately trying to keep his lunch down, but soon his stomach took over for his brain, and he emptied his stomach into the toilet.  
  
“Sam?” Dean called again. More sounds of retching, and then a flush.   
  
Sam was breathing heavily, leaning back against the wall across from the toilet, head in his hands. “I’m fine!”  
  
“Sam, you’re not fine.” Dean turned the knob and opened the door to the stark white room. Seeing Sam against the wall, crying again, Dean’s stomach tied in a knot. He dropped to the floor beside his brother, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and drawing the lean form into his chest.   
  
Sam was shaking, the sobs wracking his body. “Dean…”  
  
Dean pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Sam’s head, inhaling the scent of the man in his arms. “I’ve got you. Come on, let it out. It’s okay.”  
  
Sam buried his head in Dean’s neck, grabbing onto his shirt with his left hand. Pulling Dean impossibly closer, he continued to cry for minutes on end, all the while, Dean rocking them back and forth.  
  
“Was there something out there, Sam?” Dean finally asked, but not breaking away from his brother.  
  
Sam shook his head. He sniffled, then looked up at Dean. “I felt like someone was watching me, and I just…couldn’t take it. What’s wrong with me?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing. Don’t say that. You’re perfect,” Dean whispered into the dark locks of hair. “You’re perfect.” They stayed like that on the bathroom floor for what seemed like forever, before Sam peeled himself off of Dean. “We should get to work on that research, huh?”  
  
“You okay? We don’t have to move if you don’t want to,” Dean told him. He stood up, the offered his hand to Sam, pulling him up. He was still amazed the man who could turn into a child in mere seconds, looked like he did. If he saw Sam on the street, he never would’ve guessed that he could cry like that, and need his older brother to take care of him. “Research it is.”  
  
======================================  
  
Sam yawned, then fell back onto the bed. “I can’t find anything about a demon that collects children like that. All the different ages. There has to be something we’re missing.”  
  
Dean checked the clock, then rubbed his eyes. “In Dad’s notebook, there’s this thing about some chick named Lilith. She doesn’t really collect children or anything…at least, I don’t think so, but everything else kinda fits.”  
  
“Toss it here,” Sam commanded. “Lilith is a female Mesopotamian night demon believed to harm male children. According to legend Lilith's attraction for children comes from the belief that God took her demon children from her when she did not return to Adam.”  
  
“The age thing might just be a coincidence. You just looked too far into it. But you are a lot older than her usual choice in kidnapping.” Dean yawned too, then checked the clock again.  
  
Sam continued reading, then shot up. “Unless that’s not what she wanted me for.”  
  
Dean shifted his gaze over to Sam. “What you talkin’ about, Sammy?”  
  
“It says here that Lilith also sleeps with men to seduce them into propagating demon sons,” Sam read from the notebook. “That succubi and incubi do her work for her. They’re connected. She doesn’t want to kidnap me, she wants me to give her children.”  
  
“Oh, that’s just great. That’s fantastic. The one demon who wants to have sex, and she goes after you. Man…So what do we do? Offer you up, rub you down in some baby oil, put you in some sexy number and send you out?”  
  
Sam glared at Dean. “Ha. Ha. Says here it also was believed that the three angels who were sent to fetch her by the Red Sea forced her to swear that whenever she saw their names or images on amulets that she would leave the children alone. Maybe that’ll work for me too.”  
  
“So, what are their names? I’ll check eBay for something.”  
  
“Sanvi, Sansanvi, and Semangelaf,” Sam replied, struggling with the pronunciation.  
  
Dean just stared. “Right…Anything else?”  
  
“Celebrant monks attempted to fend them off by sleeping with their hands over their junk, clutching a crucifix.”  
  
Dean stifled his laugh. “Okay, well, I know we’ve got a crucifix, and I can tell you’re tired. You want me to go grab it?” Another glare. “Alright, alright. Tomorrow, we are so leaving this town. Wait, make that the state. But for now, go use the bathroom, get changed now.”  
  
“But if she’s under there, she can grab my feet,” Sam reminded him. “And I don’t know if you can win again tonight.”  
  
Dean stood up off the bed, and cocked his head to the side. “I’m _so_ glad you have faith in me, Sam. Come on, get up. I’m carrying you.”  
  
Sam couldn’t believe his ears. “I just heard you say you’re carrying me. I must be more tired than I thought.”  
  
“You touch the floor, she can grab you. Therefore, you’re not touching the floor. Now come on, I don’t have all day.”  
  
“Where are you gonna go?” Sam stood up on the bed, hand pressed flat against the ceiling to give him some balance. “Turn around, face the door.”  
  
Dean didn’t move, just stared up at Sam towering above him. “What the fuck are you doing? Get down.”  
  
“Turn around Dean, stop worrying so much. And you so better not drop me.” He stooped a bit, and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders.   
  
“We can’t do this easier? Like, over the shoulder, or like a chick?” Dean shifted on his feet nervously.   
  
“Piggy back, man. I’m not letting you stare at my ass and/or feel it. This is the only way to go. And don’t drop me.” Sam wrapped one of his arms around Dean’s neck, and then one leg around his waist.   
  
“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a grown man hanging off your back. Now just get on with it. I’m ready,” Dean told him.  
  
Sam wrapped another leg around Dean’s waist, and smiled when Dean grunted with strain. “You got me?”  
  
“I got you,” Dean snapped. He slowly made his way across the room to the bathroom. “Although, it’s not like I don’t know you have an ass, Sam.” Another couple steps and they were at the bathroom. “There ya go. And do not expect me to carry you back like that.”  
  
Sam smiled once more before closing the door. Dean stood outside the door for about five minutes before Sam swung it open again. “You’re gonna carry me like a girl, aren’t you?”  
  
Dean silently placed his right arm around Sam’s waist, then bent down and put his left at the crook of Sam’s knees. “Loosen up, Sam,” he commanded before lifting his brother into the air. Walking quicker this time, he dumped Sam onto the bed. “Get under the covers and move over. She won’t get ya when I’m here.”  
  
Sam complied, moving almost to the edge of the bed as he felt a dip in the mattress. He rolled back over towards Dean, so close he could feel the heat radiating off him. That coupled with Dean’s scent, it was all too intoxicating. Laying on his chest, Sam rested his head on one of Dean’s well-defined pectoral muscles, one arm awkwardly behind him, the other thrown over Dean’s chest.  
  
“Uh, Sammy, what ya doing?” Dean asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
Sam breathed in Dean’s scent and then slowly moved his hand downwards, across Dean’s chest, to graze the top of Dean’s boxers. “You need to relax, Dean. Let me take care of you, you deserve it…” As he mouthed Dean’s shoulder, he slid his hand into the black boxers, finding the hardening organ nestled there.  
  
Dean moaned, low in his throat, and tried to resist the urge to thrust his hips. “Sam, you don’t have to-”  
  
Sam propped himself up on one arm. “Shh.”  
  
Their first kiss was shy, innocent. But as Sam began working his hand even faster, Dean’s tongue demanded entrance into Sam’s mouth, which Sam quickly gave. Groaning at the feeling of the muscle running through his mouth, Sam positioned himself where he could thrust himself against Dean’s thigh.   
  
“Oh God, Sam,” Dean mumbled, bucking his hips into Sam’s warm hand. “Unh, God.” Dean tossed his head back and forth on the pillow, hands white-knuckled on the sheets. He could feel his balls drawing up to his body. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came harder then he ever had before. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he stopped breathing for a moment. But when he came back, he couldn’t breathe enough.   
  
Sam was still thrusting against Dean’s thigh, still braced on one arm as he licked his hand clean.   
  
“Sam,” Dean breathed, “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Sam let his head drop down to Dean’s shoulder, and his thrusting ceased. “Then I‘ll fuck you.” Sam sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed his boxers down off his hips, then when he dropped back down on the bed, pushed them off the rest of the way.  
  
Dean pushed his own boxers all the way off, tossing them to the floor. Not quite sure what to do, he laid there and let Sam take the lead. Sam placed two long fingers at Dean’s mouth, and didn’t say anything as he dropped his head to Dean’s chest and sucked in a nipple.  
  
Dean moaned loudly, then accepted Sam’s digits into his mouth. Sucking on them at the same rate that Sam’s mouth was sucking on him. Soon, Sam let his fingers fall from Dean’s mouth, then distracting him with his tongue, found his way down to Dean’s entrance. Tracing the pucker before slowly pushing the first finger in.  
  
“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked, working the finger in and out.  
  
Dean nodded feverishly. “More.”  
  
Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s, then slipped the second finger in alongside the first. Noticing the slight wince, Sam worked the two slower, then scissored them carefully. He curled his long digits, pressing the spot in Dean that made him buck his hips, despite being tired.   
  
“Now Sam, I need you now,” Dean begged. “Please.”  
  
Sam smiled at the groan of loss when he removed his fingers, then quickly positioned himself between Dean’s legs. Pushing in slightly, giving Dean time to adjust, Sam rested his head on Dean’s chest, as awkward as it was. Feeling Dean relax around him, Sam slid in the rest of the way in one motion. “How does it feel?”  
  
Dean’s eyes met Sam’s with a glazed over look to them. “Perfect. God, it’s perfect. Better than I-” his sentence trailed off when Sam hit that spot again. “Than I imagined.”  
  
Sam slid almost all the way out, and then slammed his hips back in again. “You imagined this?”  
  
“You mean to say you didn’t?” Dean asked before losing his voice at another thrust.   
  
Sam shrugged, then began thrusting quicker, his head dropping to under Dean’s chin. His breath was now coming in quick pants as he felt his release approaching. He let out a whine of Dean’s name as he came in several short bursts inside him.   
  
They didn’t move, didn’t speak, just laid together, long limbs entwined until you couldn’t tell where the oldest ended and the youngest began.  
  
======================================  
  
“Should we tell people what’s going on here?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean the next morning. “We can’t just let more children go missing, Dean.”  
  
“Sam, we can’t stop this. This Lilith woman has been around since probably the beginning of time. We can’t stop her.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, snuggling into the pillow.  
  
“We can’t warn them? These are just poor defenceless children, and you want to just leave them?”  
  
“I don’t want to Sam, but us staying, us telling them what is going on, won’t work. There is nothing we can do! Most of the people wouldn’t believe us even if we did try. Now come on, go back to sleep.”  
  
Sam rolled off of Dean’s chest, and faced the wall.  
  
“So what, we’re doing the whole silent treatment thing now?” Dean rolled his eyes, even though Sam couldn’t see them. “Jesus Sam, if you’re gonna get this pissy about it, we can stop somewhere on our way out of town. Or make an anonymous call. But I don’t care, we’re not staying. I am not letting you stay here, with that psycho bitch after your man juice.”  
  
Sam rolled back over to face Dean, an eyebrow raised. “Man juice? Tell me you did not just refer to it as man juice. Tell me.”  
  
“You know Sam, if you want to do something, there always is my baby oil option.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Dean’s eyes raked over Sam’s body one last time before shutting them. “Of course, that’d probably be more for my enjoyment than hers.”


End file.
